


: dnf : carride :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Grinding, Implied pain kink lul, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tags Are Hard, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), frfr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: idk lul
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : carride :

"I'm gonna go out for a drive, wanna come?" Dream tilted his head down to look at George, who was resting comfortably against his shoulder. George felt clingy and wanted to stay with Dream, so, he agreed, slipping on one of Dream's hoodies and a pair of comfortable shorts, strolling to their front door, slipping a pair of sneakers on and patiently waiting for the other to finish changing. 

When Dream was finally done, he put his shoes on, noticing George's sleepy, content expression of which lovingly watched over him.

"You're so adorable," Dream smiled back at him and reached for the door, opening it and stepping out into the fresh, chilly autumn air. The taller's heart practically melted when the smaller gripped his arm, clinging to it as they walked. He savoured every second of his partner's gentle touch. 

George let go of Dream's arm and lazily got into the car as Dream did. 

The green-eyed put the car in reverse and drove out of their driveway, putting the car back in forward and beginning to drive at a comfortable speed. 

Meanwhile, George watched as Dream drove with ease, and although it was dangerous, part of him wanting to see if he could multitask.

George grabbed Dream's offhand and put it on his thigh, aiding Dream's hand in a calming, rubbing motion until he started doing it himself. The warmth emitted from Dream's big hand rubbing George's thigh gently gave the smaller goosebumps. 

When Dream's hand gradually started to find its way further and further up George's thigh, he pretended not notice the soft grunts that the brunette let flow from his mouth in response, urging Dream to push his hand further up. He did, going right where he knew George wanted him to be, rubbing his crotch, painfully slowly and gently. George whined when Dream stopped to put both hands on the steering wheel, turning the car and pulling into an abandoned looking parking lot with no cars in sight. Dream took his seatbelt off and patiently slid into the backseat, receiving a surprised, flushed look.

"C'mere, George~" Dream called and patted his lap, motioning for George to join him in the backseat. The brunette complied, fully undressing his lower half, as it'd be easier considering there wasn't much room in the back with the two of them, before sliding into the backseat and leaning over slightly, so he could hover over Dream's lap, his face mere inches away from Dream's due to the way he leaned forwards.

Impatient hands drifted up, finding their place on George's slim waist, hesitantly gripping his sides over the oversized hoodie he wore. 

The sudden touch against his waist, a sensitive spot of his, made the brunette's body gently jolt forwards, accidentally connecting their lips. The two quickly readjusted, neatening and heating their kiss.

"Mmn-" George huffed as he instinctively let his body drop onto Dream's lap, hips unintentionally grinding down against Dream, whose hands stiffly stilled the movement, keeping George flush to him and needily grinding up instead. Their kiss passionately lingered throughout.  
"More~" The brunette muffled against lips which were swelling, becoming unbelievably more mellow from kissing and nipping.

"Yeah?" Dream forcefully rolled his hips into George, to which the smaller responded to by whining lewdly and slipping his calves underneath Dream's thighs, tightly locking them in their position.

George pushed himself to hover over the younger, putting his hands on the front of Dream's thighs, as a way to stabilize himself as well as undress the other. He pulled Dream's loose sweatpants down to his knees, his underwear following soon after.

"Fuck." The brunette sighed disappointedly.

"What?"

"We don't have lube, do we?"

"No..?" Dream questioned why that would be a problem as he removed a hand from George's waist and brought it to his own chin, spitting a decent amount of stringy saliva into his awaiting palm.

His hand dove towards his cock, grasping his length and rubbing the fluid along it, faintly grunting.

"Holy shit, that's- so hot.." George gasped breathily, watching the blond hastily take his hand off of his cock in fear of pleasuring himself too early, letting saliva slowly drip down it, from tip to base.

Dream's face flustered a deeper red as the other intently watched his cock throb, hand eagerly drifting down to enter himself at the sight.

George began unintentionally leaning forward, losing balance as he put all his focus on teasing his entrance with his hand as he continued to observe Dream's dick beneath him. Dream noticed the older's sudden imbalance, wiped the excess spit off of hand and onto his shirt, and accidentally slammed one of George's shoulders into the seat in front of them.

"A-ah!~" The brunette winced and struggled, the finger he used to tease himself forcefully slipping in because of the way he was positioned. His eyes shut tightly as he nearly savoured the pain.

Dream quickly loosened his hold on the smaller's shoulder, frantically apologizing and waiting until George opened his eyes to scan his expression.

George stared back into deep, apologetic eyes with a half-lidded expression, mouth parted in ecstasy as he adjusted to his finger and began thrusting it into himself.

"Please.."  
"Slam me into the seat again..~" George rasped, desperation flooding his gaze as he put an idle second finger by his entrance and waited for the other to comply.

"Hah~ mmn.." His fingers stuttered in when Dream finally did comply, before he began their steady thrusting motion, breathlessly repeating 'yes~' as he added the last finger in and repeated the process.

He pulled his fingers out and took a second to recollect himself and breathe, before gripping Dream's shoulders, unintentionally tangling his arm with the one that pushed his shoulder back until it was released and placed back on his waist.

"Ready?" The brunette asked, shy eyes leaving the dull, blank space between Dream's neck and shoulder to meet a sultry grin, hastily accompanied by a sure nod.

Dream reached down and briefly stroked his cock, warming the saliva before putting his tip at the other's entrance.

George began slowly lowering himself, relishing and thoroughly enjoying every inch that entered him, the tension that had developed in his back from being leaned over for so long starting to fade as he straightened his posture by sitting down on the other's dick. The relief only added to the pleasure. 

"Ngh- Dream~" The brunette's legs squirmed, still locked beneath the blond's thighs, which steadily anchored him down as if he was stuck on Dream's cock as he bounced up and down at a quickening pace.

As much as Dream hungered for George's noises, he loved the sensation of his lips more. He collided their lips in a breathless kiss, both heavily moaning into the connection as Dream slipped his tongue into the smaller's mouth, easily exploring every inch of it.

It was all so much for the older; the way they barely fit into the tight space in the back of Dream's car, the way Dream's thighs kept George physically grounded, forcefully gravitating him back down after every bounce up, the way the tongue that passionately twisted around George's own tongue tasted. 

"I'm.. 'm close-" George loudly panted, pulling away from their kiss.

"Can you hold out for me? Wanna cum together~" The request alone made the brunette feel even closer to his release, but he nodded frantically nonetheless. He'd do just about anything for the man that made him feel this good. 

George pushed them both closer to their orgasms, vigorously riding Dream, although, unfortunately for him, his loudening, obscene moans revealed the fact that he was edging himself closer to his orgasm that he was getting Dream to his own.

A wavering string of whimpers escaped George's soft, parted lips, thighs wildly quivering, signifying that he'd reached a higher stage of pure ecstasy; his orgasm.

"Sorry- I can't- Dream!~" Lines of hot, white cum quickly painted along Dream's shirt.

George rode his climax out and, on the last bounce he needed, the other finished aswell, cumming inside the brunette with shaky groans, his grip on the smaller's waist suddenly tightening.

George felt bad for finishing before Dream had told him to, so he, somewhat painfully, rode Dream's orgasm out for him, desperately ignoring the overstimulation he experienced in response before freeing his own legs from beneath Dream's thighs and shakily getting off of the taller's length, observing as cum dripped down it just as the spit had earlier.

George climbed onto the seat, laying down on his stomach beside the younger, and resting his chin by Dream's dick before lewdly licking the white liquid off, cleaning his cock, receiving few sensitive-sounding whines infused with withheld panting.

"Good boy~ cleaning the mess you made~"


End file.
